inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Cookies
'''Cookies (not to be confused with the reccomended character Cookie) '''are the focus of the most often-used running gag on the show. The joke is that cookies are supposed to being given out to contestants normally at elimination and sometimes on other occasions, but MePhone4, the host, is a fat slob, so, he eats them. MePhone originally gave out cookies in the second episode, although nobody ever is seen eating them, likely due to the attention that the tiebreaker challenge received. In the next episode, Lightbulb asks if they will once again receive cookies, and MePhone says that since she asked that they won't, disappointing Lightbulb. The next elimination, which took place in Episode 5, had MePhone explain for the first time that he was going to give them cookies but he is a fat slob so he ate them, resulting in the contestants at first being excited at the mention of getting cookies, but then being annoyed after he says that they will not get any. In Episode 6, he promises fresh-basked cookies as a reward for the team that wins the challenge along with getting Apple on their team. After Team Epic wins, they do get Apple, but no cookies, because MePhone is still a fat slob and once again ate them. In Episode 7, MePhone once again tells the team at elimination that he made cookies for them, and the team was excited since this time, for the first time, the entire current Team Chicken Leg was up for elimination, and was not aware of the fact that MePhone was a fat slob. So, he informed them that he once again ate the cookies due to him being a fat slob. He says that he made candy corn instead, which he ate as well, but then reveals that he was just kidding. He nearly eats it anyway, but OJ stops him. In Episode 8, MePhone4 tells MePhone4S that he shouldn't be terminated since he's only a year old and has cool prizes. 4S says that he has cookies and pulls out a plate of cookies, and 4 grabs one of them due to his love of cookies and being a fat slob and is about to eat it when 4S pushes him and yells "Put that cookie down, now!" and shoots him. 4S then replaces him as the host and gives out cookies as he promised, generated by Siri. However, nobody eats the cookies, since OJ gives his cookie to Bomb, who accidentally loses his and OJs' cookies when he lifts his arms into the air. Taco spits out her cookie, and Salt ignores her cookie since she is of course upset that Pepper has been eliminated. Pickle does eat his cookie, but since 4S hates him, he poisoned the cookie, meaning that it wasn't a real cookie and doesn't count, keeping up all of the contestants' record of never receiving cookies. MePhone4 does reappear in the end of the episode due to time travel and reclaims his position as host on the show. However, it is clear that he is still a fat slob, as seen in Episode 9 in his note to Santa. He writes to enjoy the milk and cookies, but there are actually no cookies, since he is a fat slob so he ate them, leading Santa to call him a moron and likely not giving him a gift even if he had previously planned to. So far, throughout the course of the series, MePhone4 has eaten at least 15 cookies, although he has almost definitely eaten more. Trivia *Pickle is the only contestant to be seen eating a cookie. Category:Elimination Category:Non-Living Objects